Something New
by ShadowRose94
Summary: When Troy was 18 his parents died leaving him to look after his siblings, Olly 16 and Chloe 13. He didn't go to college as he had to go to work to provide for his siblings. Gabriella is 19 years old and at law school, she is living the American Dream. She meets Troy when he's doing some work on her house, they go out on a date and love blossoms.
1. Death Knock

**Something New - Chapter 1 / Death Knock**

**Troy  
**I can't believe mom and dad have gone out and left me to baby sit again! What do they think I am? It's a Friday night and I'm 18 years old, I have better things to be doing then looking after a 13 year old and a 10 year old. My parents have a better social life then me and they promised that they would stay in tonight so that I could go out with Chad to a party. Apparently something really 'important' come up and they _had _to go out.

The sound of little footsteps on the wooden stairs made me look up from my seat on the couch and there I saw my 10 year old sister Chloe making her way down the stairs holding onto her beloved bear, Teddy. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she came over to me and without any warning she climbed into my lap and snuggled into my chest. She did this often if she woke up during the night, she would come into my room and wake me up and want to sleep in the bed with me.

My hand stroked her back as she cuddled Teddy tightly "What's the matter?" I asked her softly but she just shook her head at me meaning that she didn't want to talk right now she just wanted a cuddle. I wrapped my arms around Chloe and cuddled her tightly to me, I loved the little cuddles me and Chloe have they always seem to make me feel better. Sometimes it feels like she looks to me as more of a dad to her then our real dad Jack.

Don't get my wrong Jack isn't a bad dad he's just not great with his emotions. He's the 'fun' parent that will take you to all the cool places and go on all the rides with you at the theme park but if your upset and need a hug… he's not the best person to go to. Which is why Chloe comes to me first instead of my parents and when my now 13 year old brother Olly used to do it as well but now he's 'cool' and 'grown up'.

I looked down at Chloe and saw that she was fast asleep again so I stood up carefully so that I didn't wake her and then I carried her up the stairs and into her bed. I knew by the time I went to bed she would have slithered her way under my covers, like she does most nights. I put the cover on top of her and placed a kiss on the top of her head before leaving her room and closing the door behind me.

Whilst I was up here I might as well see what Olly's doing. I know he'll still be awake but I better make sure he's not playing any of my video games so I opened his bedroom door and saw him on his laptop "You ok?" I asked him. He looked up at me and nodded before going back to his laptop "Whatcha doing?" I asked him.

"Just talking to Jack on IM" He replied.

"Ok well be quiet, I just got Chloe to sleep" I said.

I went back downstairs and went into the kitchen to get myself a drink when I heard my phone ringing loudly in my pocket, I got my phone out and saw Chad's name flashing up on my screen "Hey man" I said as I answered.

"Hey… this party is amazing! I can't believe you're at home" He said.

"Yeah I know it sucks" I replied.

"There are so many hot girls here! They have hardly any clothes on and they are so out of it I'll be surprised if half of them know their own names" He told me.

"Well don't be silly, wrap your willy" I teased.

"You're such a dick" He replied "Look I gotta go, they're starting a game of beer pong and you know how good I am at that!" He told me.

"Alright man, I'll call you tomorrow" I said.

"Alright, see ya" He replied and hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and went back into the living with my drink of orange juice, sat back down in my chair and changed the channel on the TV. I wasn't really watching what was on, I just couldn't believe that I was missing out on this party that sounded awesome! As you can tell Chad is an only child with no brothers or sisters to baby sit if his parents wanted to go out.

As much as I love Olly and especially Chloe I was still pretty pissed that I was sat here instead of out like everyone else. My parents had their teen years and college years to go out all the time, now they're parents and they need to be home at the weekend instead of out for dinner (which lasts 6 hours apparently) with friends or going out to the bar with their friends. I thought old people didn't have friends… clearly I was wrong.

Looking at the clock on the wall I saw that it was 1:48am. My parents wouldn't be home until at least 3am and then tomorrow morning they would be hungover and I would have to get up with Chloe at 9am and do her breakfast for her, get her washed and make sure she got dressed. God I make my parents sound horrible but they're not. During the week they're perfect parents it's just when it comes to the weekend, they want to let lose and relax but they seem to forget that I do to.

Knowing I was going to be up early I decided that I should probably go to bed so I turned the TV off and grabbed my glass to take up to bed with me. Just as I was about to turn the downstairs lights off the door bell rung out, it was odd that someone would come round here at this time of night… unless it was Chad who couldn't go home because he was so drunk and his parents would kill him, that happens a lot.

I opened the door and saw a man and woman standing there in office looking clothes "Are you Troy Bolton?" The woman asked and I nodded at her "Hi, I'm Detective Karen Johnson and this is my partner Detective David Blaine… can we come in?" She asked me and I just nodded and led them through to the living room "You might want to sit down" She said and I did as I was told.

The two of them stood in front of me for a few seconds and I was getting worried about whatever it was they were about to tell me "I'm sorry to have to tell you this son but I'm afraid I have some bad news" David said "At 12:13am a drink drive hit your parents car on the highway, he hit them at very speed making the car roll over. Emergency services got there as soon as they could but I'm afraid your parents were declared dead on scene" He explained to me.

"Dead? They can't be dead. Are you sure you have the right car? Maybe someone stole it… there's no way my parents are dead" I told them but they just looked at me sympathetically "Are you sure it's them?" I asked.

"Well we have to have someone come and ID the bodies for official purposes but it doesn't have to be right now" Karen told me.

"My 13 year old brother and 10 year old sister are upstairs… what do I tell them?" I asked.

"We can tell them if you want" David said.

"No I'll do it" I replied.

"Is there someone we can call for you? To come and stay with you?" Karen asked.

"Erm yeah… could you call Diane and Tony Danforth please? They're my parents best friends and like second parents to me" I said and wrote down the phone number for them. David went off to make the call whilst Karen came and sat down on the sofa next to me "I can't believe… they… they wasn't supposed to go out tonight" I said "Did you arrest the guy that did it?" I asked her.

"Yes he's in custody right now" She assured me.

I heard walking upstairs and sighed. Olly suddenly appeared half way down the stairs and he looked at Karen in confusion "Troy what's going on?" He asked me as he got to the bottom of the stairs "Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Could I have a minute?" I asked Karen and she nodded, she got up from her seat and went outside, Olly sat down next to me "It's mom and dad… they've been in a car accident" I told him.

"Are they ok? Can we go to the hospital to see them?" He questioned.

"They died" I stated.

Olly stood up in shock and then tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his face "No! They can't be dead! They're not dead!" He shouted as he cried. I got up from my chair and went to hug him but he pushed me away, I was stronger then him and I managed to wrap my arms around him in an embrace and I let him cry into me.

"Di and Tony are on their way round" I told him "We gotta be quiet so we don't wake Chloe up… I don't want her to know yet" I said to him in an effort to try and calm him down. He protects Chloe and we both shelter her a lot and I know he wouldn't want her knowing this so he instantly became quieter but I could still hear him sobbing.

Hearing him sobbing made tears start to well up in my eyes and fall down my face… it hit me. My parents were dead. Someone had killed my parents. I was never going to get to see them ever again, not even half hour ago I was saying how annoyed I was at them and this whole time… I stood there hugging Olly as we both cried.

I heard talking outside and when I looked up I saw Diane and Tony, who were Chad's parents but they were like second parents to all of us and they were my parents best friends. Olly let go of me instantly and ran into Diane's arms as Tony wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I couldn't contain the tears that were forming, they just slipped down my face "Where's Chloe?" Diane asked.

"She's in bed asleep. She doesn't know" I told her.

"Ok good, we'll tell when she wakes up but for now… let her sleep" She said to me.

"Have you called Chad? He'll want to be here with you" Tony said.

I nodded and went into the backyard for some piece and quiet and got my phone out of my pocket. I called Chad's number and he picked up on the second ring "My main man!" He called out loudly as he answered.

"Chad… something's happened" I said.

"What? Is Olly ok? Chloe?" He questioned suddenly sounding sober.

"Is my mom and dad" I replied.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They're dead" I told him.

"I'm on my way over" He said instantly and before I could say anything else he hung up the phone. I put the phone back in my pocket and looked up at Chloe's bedroom window. Right now Chloe was sound asleep having dreams or unicorns or fairies or something and she didn't know that she wasn't going to get to see her mommy or daddy again because some dick got in his car whilst drunk and killed them.

I didn't want to go in the house right now so I walked over to the little basketball court my dad made, well I say court it was a square my the back gate, I sat down in the middle of it and tried to calm myself down a little but I just couldn't. I was so angry and this guy… whoever he was… he killed my parents and now because of him our family is broken, Olly and Chloe have no parents, they won't get to have the kind of life I had.

A short while later I heard the back door open and I looked up to see Chad standing there so I stood up. He came over to me and stood in front of me, he looked lost, he didn't know what to say "They're gone" I stated and new tears formed.

Chad was the only person until tonight who had seen me cry and as soon as I did he bear hugged me and I could tell he was crying as well. His parents were second parents to me and my parents were second parents to him, he has clothes and a toothbrush here and a key to the house "I'm so sorry man" He said as we pulled away from the hug.

_**Thank you for reading I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think as I'd love to hear your feedback... good and bad. Thanks again and don't forget to check out my other stories :) x**_


	2. Just Another Day

**Something New - Chapter 2 / Just Another Day**

**Gabriella  
**The alarm woke me from my sleep so with a groan I reluctantly moved to the other side of my bed and turned my alarm off on the night stand. My eyes started to close again but I needed to be on time to college today and I need to get my ass out of bed, I stretched like a cat and got out of my bed before dragging myself into the shower. As I waited for the water to heat up I stripped my clothes off and yawned about a million times then I stepped into the shower and let the water fall over my body.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped my towel around my and tied my hair u with a hair tie and quickly brushed my teeth before walking back to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and a yawned another couple of times before standing up and going over to my wardrobe, I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear. I just stared at all my clothes hanging up but eventually I found something to wear, I threw my clothes on before going over to my dresser and took a seat then started on my hair.

I just dried my hair and brushed out the knots then let it hang over my shoulders in it's natural waves, I couldn't really be bothered to do anything else to it. For my make up I just wanted to do something light but still pretty so I put on some mascara, skin coloured eye shadow, lip gloss and some blusher for my cheeks. I looked in my mirror and made sure the blusher was rubbed in properly and I didn't look like one of them dolls with the pink circles on their cheeks.

After making sure I had everything I would need for the day I went downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen making pancakes, yes I'm a college student and I live at home, I only live 30 minutes away from the college so I didn't see the point in living in the halls. As soon as I sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen island my mom placed some orange juice in front of me and a plate of pancakes "You look beautiful today" She stated making me roll my eyes… she says this every day.

It didn't take me long to eat my breakfast and once I was finished I got up from the table, kissed my mother's cheek, we told each other we love each other then I grabbed my car keys and things before leaving the house. I went out onto the drive and got in my 2013 Ford Fiesta Zetec that my mom had gotten me for graduating high school. I put my things on the passenger seat and started my car, automatically my play list started and the first song that played was Clean Bandit - Rather Be… that happened to be my favourite song this week.

Once at college I parked my car in a space close to the entrance and grabbed my things before getting out. On the stairs outside was my best friend since 7th grade, Taylor, was stood waiting for me. I smiled when she saw me and once I reached her we hugged and then walked into the building together "Did you get the assignment done?" She asked me as we walked towards our first class.

"I got it done but I was so exhausted after… my brain hurt for at least half hour after I finished it. What about you? Did you get it finished?" I questioned her.

"Yeah I got it done… I was so glad when I finished. Thankfully she said that would be the worst assignment we were gonna have this year… thank God we got it done" She replied.

Me and Taylor walked into our class and took our seats, which thankfully were next to each other. We had a little general conversation for a couple minutes before our tutor, Mrs Johnson arrived, she greeted everyone with a smile and asked us all to get our notepads and pens out which we did.

After class finished me and Taylor both stood from our seats and walked to the front of the class placing out assignments on Mrs Johnson's desk, she gave us both a short smile as we placed them down and then before she could say anything to us, we left. I had another class straight after whereas Taylor was now free for two hours so we promised to catch up with each other later and then I left to go to my next class.

Thankfully is was a short class and was soon finished but I was now done for the day so I grabbed my things and made my way back out to the parking lot. I loved Tuesdays because I was home by lunchtime and then I had the whole day to just chill out and catch up with any assignments that need to be done. I wouldn't have time for the rest of the week because I had full days, which sucked.

Once I got home I found my mom sitting in the living room. She greeted me and we talked about how college was for a couple minutes before I went into the kitchen to get myself a drink "Oh honey, don't forget we have them builders coming out to have a look at the work we want done in the backyard. I'm in a meeting so I can't be here, I've got a list of things for them to do that'll I give to you" She explained.

"Ok, leave it with me. Got any questions you want me to ask?" I asked her.

"None that I can think of right now but I've got their number if I think of any" She replied.

A couple of hours later mom had left for work and I was sitting at the kitchen island working on one of my assignments when I heard the front door knock. I knew it would be the builders so I jumped out of my seat and went to the front door, I was expecting some fat middle aged man who stunk of cigrettes but what I found was a hot guy. He was in his early 20s, dirty blonde hair that hung over his eyes, piercing blue eyes, a natural tan and a gorgeous smile "Hi, I'm Troy. I'm with Smith & Son Builders" He said holding his hand out.

"Gabriella" I replied and shook his hand.

I invited Troy in and I took him into the back yard, grabbing my moms piece of paper on the way, I showed him where my mom wanted the work done and what she wanted done. I also handed him the list in case he forgot, he started measuring things and making notes in a notepad. I couldn't stop staring at him! He was gorgeous and I wanted to strike up a real conversation but I wasn't sure what to say.

"Ok I got everything I need, what I'll do now… if its ok with you obviously…. Is sit you down and explain what we're gonna do. I'll write you out price estimates and then answer any questions you have" He said.

The two of us walked back into the kitchen and I sat back in my previous seat, I offered Troy a seat and he sat down opposite me "Can I get you a drink?" I asked.

"No thank you" He replied with a smile "That's a lot of work, college?" He questioned.

"Yeah I got assignments… I'm studying law so it's non stop" I told him.

"Law? Wow you must be really smart" He said.

"Hardly" I replied.

He cleared his throat and smiled "Anyway about the work she wants done. It's going to take us roughly between 10-12 weeks because of how big it is. The building will start next Monday at 9am and finish at 6pm… that'll be Monday to Fridays. If you want us out at the weekend you have to pay extra because it's classed as unsociable hours" He explained and he must have seen how confused I looked "Don't worry I've wrote everything down for you" He told me handing me the piece of paper.

"Thank you. My mom said she doesn't have any questions for the minute but she has your company's number if she thinks of any" I said.

"That's absolutely fine, our office is open from 9am-8pm, Monday to Fridays and then on a Saturday it's open from 10am-7pm and the office is closed on Sundays" He said.

"That's great, thank you. You've been a great help" I told him.

"Well if that's everything… I'll be on my way" He said and stood up.

I walked him to the door and he turned around to face me with a smile on his face "I guess I'll see you on Monday morning… if you haven't all ready left for college obviously" He said and then he seemed a little awkward.

"Ok, we'll I'll see you then" I said and flashed him a smile before he turned around and walked down the path, I closed the door and couldn't help but smile.

**Troy  
**After leaving Gabriella's house I wanted to beat myself up. I had acted like such an idiot in front of her! I was just in shock when I saw her standing on the other side of the door. She was so… out of the world gorgeous I didn't know what to say. She had this amazing soft looking olive skin, big chocolate coloured eyes, long dark hair that fell in curls over her shoulder and she had this smile that made you melt.

God if my friends or Olly could see me now they would piss themselves laughing and tell me that I had to drink a beer and get laid to be manly again. I shook my head as I got into my truck and drove back towards t he office to tell the boss what needed to be done and give him all of my estimates and list of work that needs doing.

_**There's a link on my page for the outfit that Gabriella wears to college for anyone who wants to see it. It's the 14th outfit on the list with the green top and owl necklace. Thank you for reading this chapter and thank you to everyone who's already favourited, followed and reviewed this story and me, it means the world guys! Please favourite, follow and review this chapter :) x**_


	3. Average Family Night

**Something New - Chapter 3 / Average Family Evening**

**Troy  
**I pulled up at Chloe's school and instantly saw her. She said goodbye to her friends before rushing over to the car and getting in the passenger seat, we greeted each other then I drove off in the direction of Olly's school. I didn't like them taking the bus in case something happened and I got edgy when someone else was driving them all together, since my parents died in that crash… cars are a sensitive issue in my family. Thankfully Chloe and Olly feel the same way and very rarely get into somebody else's car, even if they did mind I would still pick them up.

Once Olly saw me he also said goodbye to his friends and got in the back of the car. There was a little deal that Olly got to sit in the front on the way to school and Chloe got to sit in the front on the way back from school. That way they both got a turn and they didn't need to argue with each other every day. Olly argued for a while saying that because he was oldest he should sit in the front all the time, as I pointed out to Olly… the car is mine, I bought it and run it so it was my choice.

We eventually pulled up to the house and as soon as I parked the car them two got out instantly and ran as fast as they could to the door. They seem to forget that I'm the only one with a key. I got my things out the car and unlocked it before going to open the front door, as soon as I did both of them headed upstairs to fight over who got in the bathroom first. I always let them work that out themselves, I just make dinner and make sure I have no missed calls on the landline.

There was shouting coming from upstairs from the pair of them and it had been going on for longer then normal so I decided to intervene "You two cut it out before I come up there and kick both your asses!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Olly thinks because he's older then me, he can boss me around and take advantage of me… it's not fair!" Chloe shouted down to me.

"I want to have a shower before I go out!" Olly argued.

"Well you ain't going anywhere until you've done your homework and had your dinner" I told him, I then heard Chloe laughing at him "Stop laughing Chloe" I said with a sigh.

"I just want to have a shower before dinner… he was in there first all of last week" She stated to me.

"Why do you want a shower? It's not your birthday" Olly joked.

"You stupid pig!" Chloe shouted.

I knew that this was going to escalate after Olly's comment. Chloe never took jokes to well… never did. I walked up the stairs and saw them both standing in front of the bathroom, both had arms folded across their chests and giving each other very horrible looks "Ok… Chloe you get to go first" I started. She smirked at Olly before going into the bathroom and closing the door "And you need to stop making jokes like that to her… you know what she's like, winding her up isn't going to help you" I said to Olly.

"She's a little brat! She gets everything she wants because she's the youngest and a girl" He argued and scoffed at me "If mom and dad were here…" He started but soon cut off short.

"If mom and dad were here… what?" I questioned but Olly just looked down at the floor "C'mon if your man enough to start the sentence, at least finish it. What would mom and dad do if they were here?" I questioned again but he didn't answer… again "They're not here Olly and I'm doing my best… I'm 21 years old. You think I want to listen to you two argue about who's going to use the bathroom first everyday? No. I want to be in college, going on dates, be able to go out when I want to and just be a normal 21 year old" I explained angrily to him.

"I didn't mean…" He started but cut off his sentence once again.

"You didn't mean what? To piss me off? If you think that I'm doing a sucky job at this then you know where the door is" I said nastily to him before storming back down stairs. I went back into the kitchen and slammed the door shut so both of them knew not to bother me.

I felt bad when I shouted at them but they don't seem to understand how hard this is. I'm not looking for a pity party… but I want them to understand how I had to give up my life for them at 18 so they could have a future. I didn't have to do that, Di and Tony offered to take Chloe and Olly so that I could go to college and be a normal 21 year old. I decided that I wanted to keep them with me, I decided to give up my life, I decided to make theirs better, I decided to become a parental figure.

I've done everything I could possibly do for them two. They've never wanted for nothing, if they want new clothes, new shoes, school supplies… anything… I go and get it for them. When they say things like 'If mom and dad were here…' it just makes me feel like I'm doing a shit job.

Maybe I should've let Di and Tony take them so that I could grow up properly. I was made to grow up overnight and I did that, there really is nothing else I can do for them. They have a roof over their head, clothes on their back, food in their bellies, hot water to have a shower. They each have laptops, phones, iPad's, cameras and Kindles. They have all their school supplies, school clothes, they go on all the school trips.

Dinnertime rolled around and we were all still angry at each other and only spoke when absolutely necessary. I hated it like this but I was so sick and tired of not being appreciated, a thank you goes a long way you know. I know I'm not the perfect person to be looking after them and I mess up a lot but I'm doing my best, they make me feel shitty about the job I'm doing.

The three of us sat around the round table and I just wanted to get up, put on my shoes, coat, get my keys and go to a bar. I wanted to have a beer and get a couple of girls numbers… I wanted to be normal for one night of my life. Of course for that to happen I would need to find a babysitter, make sure their school stuff was ready, homework was done and make sure I didn't drink so much that would leave me still over the limit the next day. Obviously to take them to school.

After dinner I started clearing the table, Chloe went up to her room and Olly went to get his coat and shoes. He was going out to meet his best friend in the whole entire world Dylan and he wouldn't be home till his curfew at 9:30pm. He had shown me his homework so I knew it had been done so I didn't have to worry about that.. It might do us some good to spend a couple hours apart.

I decided to go and check on Chloe so I went up the stairs and knocked on her door. I heard her telling me to come in, I opened the door and saw her sitting on her laptop at her little desk "You ok?" I asked walking into the room and sitting down on her bed.

"I'm fine… are you ok? I heard what Olly said" She replied.

"He was just angry" I told her.

"Still… he shouldn't have said that to you. You've done a great job Troy and I'm glad you took us in and not Di and Tony. Thank you for everything you've done for us, I know we're not the easiest of people to look after and I promise that I will try harder from now on to be better" She said.

"Chloe you're 13 years old. Just be your age. You don't have to be better at anything, you're perfect just the way you are" I told her and she smiled at me "You doing your homework?" I asked to swing the conversation away.

"Yeah… I'm a little stuck" She said sighing in annoyance.

"Let me see if I can help" I replied, I stood from the bed and went over to her.

After I helped Chloe with her homework I decided to let her finish, she said she would give me a call if she needed my help again. I went back downstairs and sat on the sofa turning the TV on and sighed in annoyance.

Olly's curfew came round and the door opened dead on time. He came into the living room and sat down next to me "Sorry" He muttered "I didn't mean what I said earlier… I was out of order and I promise I won't say it again" He told me.

"It's not that Olly. You and Chloe don't realise how much I gave up to look after the two of you and you just throw it back in my face. Everything I do is for you and Chloe… I don't mind working and paying for the house and your things but a thank you goes a long way you know. You and Chloe have phones, laptops, iPad's, camera's, clothes, shoes, go on school trips… you's get everything" I explained to him.

"Yeah I know and I really appreciate everything that you do… honestly… I know it wasn't easy having to become a parent figure to me and Chloe when we were 10 and 13. I swear to God I won't say anything like that again" He promised.

"Ok… well get to bed, it's getting late" I told him.

_**Thank you for reading! The next chapter is when sparks begin to fly for Troy and Gabriella, I hope you will all continue reading the story. Make sure you leave a review and please don't forget to favourite and follow! :) x**_


	4. Party Night Part 1

**Something New - Chapter 4 / Party Night Part 1**

**Gabriella  
**TGIF. Thank God it's Friday. Me and Taylor were exhausted from the week we had, it was full of assignments and a lot of note taking… my hand really hurts. To let off some steam the two of us were going to club, we could get in because Taylor's older brother Derek owns it so we can get in straight away. We'd been there plenty of times before and we were always the most looked after customers ever. Derek would make sure we were on the guest list, get half price drinks all night, our own table (next to the dance floor) and he would call our cab himself for us to get home.

I hadn't been out in a while so I was excited to dance the night away with my best friend and maybe even find a cute boy to kiss a little. Me and Taylor had been single for so long it was just becoming depressing, I have been hugging my pillow at night instead of a man for two years and Taylor hasn't had a man in her life for at least a year and a half. She was desperate to find a man and I had no idea why she was struggling to find one, she was gorgeous, smart, funny, caring and she is just an amazing person.

After my thought I decided on a dress to wear. It was a sequin dress that was silver with bits of pink and nude in it with thin straps. I decided to pair the dress with my black, pointy heels that had straps around the ankle. With my hair I decided to put my hair down but plaited some hair at the front and brought it round to the back of my head and clipped it there. For make up I put on my foundation, blush, mascara, eye liner and my dark pink lip stick.

I put on my favourite perfume which was called Pink Sugar by Aquolina… I just loved it! I then grabbed my essentials for the night which consisted of my perfume, lip stick, money, phone, camera, keys and in case of emergency my fake ID. I put them in my little favourite clutch bag before going downstairs where my mom was sitting at the kitchen island reading a book and sipping a glass of wine "You going now?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm going to meet Taylor at her place and then Derek is picking us up and taking us there" I explained to her.

"Ok well you girls have fun and… stay safe please" She said.

"We'll be fine. Derek will look after us, like always. I have my keys to get back in but I don't know if I'll just end up crashing at Taylor's" I told her.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then" She said. I kissed her cheek before going out to my car. I got in and put on my favourite dance CD before pulling out of the drive way and started driving towards Taylor's house. I was so excited to finally get out and just… be free for the night.

I made it to the club with Taylor and Derek. He told the security staff that Taylor was his little sister and I was like a little sister to him and he wanted us safe, the security staff agreed to keep an eye on us to make sure we were ok. He then escorted us to the bar where he told the bar staff who we were and our drinks were half price all night, they were also told to keep an eye on us and call him if there were any problems. Then we were shown to our table which was a normal sized round table that was next to the dance floor, there was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and two glasses waiting for us.

As soon as we took our seats we opened the champagne and poured ourselves a large glass each. It was a good bottle of champagne and I was so glad that Derek had set all this up for us, I would have to remember to thank him for everything he's done. If it wasn't for Derek then me and Taylor probably wouldn't be out anywhere until we were 21 which wasn't for another 2 years… we were only 19.

Me and Taylor had another couple glasses of champagne before we decided that we were going to start on the cocktails, Taylor said she was going to sit at the table to keep an eye on our bags whilst I went to the bar. Taylor said she wasn't very bothered what drink I got her so I decided on my favourite cocktail.

Jelly Baby Cocktail is my favourite and that's what I was going to get for me and Taylor. The drink includes; Vodka, Blue Curacao, Malibu, Peach Schnapps, Pineapple Juice, Grenadine, Ice Cubes and Jelly Baby's on top. It was a good drink for someone with a sweet tooth… like me and Taylor.

People came and stood next to me at the bar as I was waiting to be served so I turned my head to have a little sneak peak at who it was. I was surprised to see the builder… Troy… standing there next to me with his friend.

He looked HOT! He had on a white shirt with a blazer on top of it, he also had on a pair of dark wash jeans with some black shoes, his white shirt was tight and you could see his defined chest "Hey Troy" I said.

He turned his head and smiled when he saw me "Hi Gabriella, how are you?" He asked me.

"I'm good thanks… how are you?" I questioned.

"Yeah I'm ok" I answered.

"You here alone?" He asked, obviously seeing that I was standing alone.

"No I'm here with my friend Taylor, she's sitting at our table keeping an eye on our things" I replied.

"Oh" He replied.

"Can I help you?" The barmaid asked me.

"Hi… could I get 2 Jelly Baby Cocktails please?" I questioned. She nodded at me went to go and make our cocktails, I turned back to Troy "Who are you here with?" I asked him.

"My buddy Chad" He answered and indicated to the guy with very big bushy hair next to him, he heard his name and turned to wave at him.

I waved back at him and smiled before turning back to Troy "Why don't you and Chad come and join us? It might be fun to hang out" I suggested to him and suddenly felt like a stupid fool. I sounded like a desperate school girl!

The barmaid came back with two glasses that had the cocktails in "Add two beers to that" Troy said taking his wallet out his pocket.

"I'll get our drinks" I said.

"Don't be silly. Go sit down, let me pay for the drinks and we'll come over and join you" Troy told me. I thanked him and picked the drinks up and walked back to the table where Taylor was sitting.

**Troy  
**I couldn't help but look at Gabriella's hips as she walked away from me towards her table where he friend was sitting. I turned to Chad and smiled at him then the barmaid returned and handed us the beers and I handed her the money "We're going to go and sit with her and her friend" I told him.

"Is her friend hot?" He questioned.

"Have a look for yourself" I stated and indicated over to the table.

"Let's go sit down" He said and started walking over to the table, I shook my head and followed after him and the two of us sat down at the table. I took a seat next to Gabriella on one side of the table and Chad sat down at the other side of the table next to Gabriella's friend Taylor.

"So… how was your day?" I asked her.

"It was good… I had classes all day so I'm a little tired but the champagne sure woke me up and the cocktail is doing the job too" She said to me and we both chuckled a little "What about you? Where you working today?" She asked me.

"No I had the day off today but I'm working Sunday instead" I told her.

"Are you doing a big job?" She asked.

"No just a little job at an elderly woman's house. She's been a customer with us for a few years and is always calling us out. She searches her house to find things wrong with it and then she calls us… at least once every 2-3 months" I explained to her.

"Maybe she has a crush on you" She joked.

"Can you blame her?" I joked back and Gabriella giggled at me "Don't hear you denying it" I added.

"Maybe I can't blame her" She replied.

"I think that cocktail has gone straight to your head" I told her.

She giggled and took another sip of her cocktail. I took a quick glance over to the other side of the table and saw that Chad was practically sitting on Taylor's lap. He had his arm round the back of her chair and they were giggling about something, I turned back to Gabriella and I caught her staring at my chest. She looked up and blushed and picked up her drink and took another large sip from it.

_**That is the first half of this chapter, the second will be out in a couple of days. Troy and Gabriella are flirting already and they are not even drunk yet! What do you think will happen when they get really drunk and end up alone? Review, favourite and follow. :) x**_


	5. Party Night Part 2

**Something New - Chapter 5 / Party Night Part 2**

**Gabriella  
**Taylor and Chad have been dancing with each other most of the night whilst me and Troy spend most of the night sitting at our table drinking more and more alcohol. I wouldn't say that I was drunk just yet but I really don't think it's going to be much longer until I am, especially if Troy keeps getting me all of these cocktails. To be fair though he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, the more we drunk the closer our chairs got to each other.

We had just spent the night talking and getting to know each other really well. Troy told me that his parents died a few years ago and he has been taking care of his little brother and sister since then. He told me that he dropped out of college and got a job so that he could provide for them, I had so much respect for Troy and all the things that he's done for them. He showed me a picture of them and his brother Olly looked exactly like him and his little sister Chloe was just hr cutest little girl I think I had ever seen in my life.

He asked me about my and after telling me about his parents and so many other personal things I told him that I didn't have a dad. He left when I was little and never looked back, my mom had been a mom and dad all my life and explained how close we were with each other. He seemed to be annoyed that my dad had left without a second thought but I guess someone like Troy who's parents had died… I kind of guess why he got angry. There were people like Troy's parents who loved their kids and were horribly taken away from them and then you had people like my dad who was making kids all over the place and just ignoring them.

I couldn't believe what a great guy Troy and he was still single? Really? I suppose he's not really looking for a girlfriend as he has to focus on his siblings and work. He truly was a good guy… a dying breed. He was so sweet, caring, funny, generous and it was just a plus that he was super hot! I knew I was going to be having naughty dreams tonight about this guy.

Troy came back from the bar and handed me another cocktail then he sat down in the chair next to me, he moved the chair another inch closer and his arm went behind me and rested on the back of the chair "Thanks for the cocktail, the next one is one me" I told him.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me "Don't be silly. I can treat a beautiful woman to a few cocktails" He said to me.

"Beautiful woman? I think you have your beer goggles on" I said and laughed.

"You are amazingly beautiful" He told me.

My heart melted at Troy calling me beautiful and in my head I had a little girly squeel moment. Troy was flirting with me and I was going to flirt back "Well I don't mind a hot buying me cocktails" I responded and he raised his eye brows at me. I just sat back in my chair and sipped my cocktail.

Taylor and Chad came back over to the table but they didn't sit down Chad whispered something to Troy as Taylor walked round to the other side of the table to stand next to me "Me and Chad are going back to his place, you ok to get home?" She asked me.

"You dirty stop out" I joked "Yeah I'm ok to get home" I told her and we hugged before her and Chad ran off towards the exit.

"He's unstoppable he is" Troy said.

"What about you? Are you unstoppable?" I questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He replied "What about you?" He asked

I leaned closer to him and put my empty glass on the table "Wouldn't you like to know" I repeated.

"Touché" He said.

Just as I was about to say something when my favourite song came one! I gasped and he looked at me worriedly for a second and then I jumped out of my seat "I love this song… come and dance with me" I said and grabbed his hand. He stood up and the two of us walked towards the dance floor "Show me your moves!" I shouted over the music to Troy laughing.

The two of us started dancing together and then when my favourite song finished they started playing Christina Aguilera's song Dirty. We both smirked at each other as we started dancing again. I couldn't help but shake my hips to the music and as I did I saw Troy checking me out which made me do it more.

Halfway through the song me and Troy had gotten extremely close, in fact we were so close that my breasts were on his chest and we were dancing together. Troy's hands went around my waist and I took my chance to really dance dirty, I turned around so that my butt was grinding against his groin. His hands went around my waist a little more and I pushed a little further into him.

I could feel the effects of the alcohol more now that I was up and dancing and I know Troy could as well. That didn't stop us dirty dancing though and trust me with each passing second we were getting worse and worse, I was worried that someone was going to come and stop us "Wanna get outta here?" Troy asked me as the song ended.

I debated it in my head for a moment before nodding. Troy grabbed my hand and the two of us walked outside and Troy got us a cab back to his place, he said that his siblings were at Chad's parents house for the night so we wouldn't be interrupted. I was glad as I didn't want the first time I meet his siblings to be with me naked in Troy's bed and hungover or drunk… that would be awkward.

As we got to Troy's place he opened the door and then we didn't waste any time whatsoever. Troy grabbed my hand and the two of us went up the stairs and Troy took me into his bedroom, we walked inside and Troy closed the door behind us. I walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, I became nervous at what was about to happen but I knew that I wanted it to happen.

Troy came over to me and sat down next to me. We both just sat there for a little as well and we were both nervous there was no denying it, for a minute I didn't think either of us were going to make the first move but then Troy did. He turned my face to his and we started kissing, he had one hand rested on my cheek and the other on my bare thigh.

We started making out and all so soon it became very hot and heavy between us. The nervousness was then gone and we were both ready for what was going to happen, Troy laid me down on his bed and he was over me but not resting his weight on me. We kicked our shoes off and then we wasted no time in taking each other's clothes off, I unbuttoned his shirt as he unzipped my dress and slid it off my body.

It didn't take a lot of time for us to take each other's clothes off and get under the covers as it was a little cold in his room. I ended up straddling him and we were still making out, we were getting all hot and heavy again "You sure?" Troy asked me.

"Yes" I replied "I wouldn't have come this far if I wasn't" I told him.

"Just want to make sure you're comfortable and stuff" He said.

"I'm ready for this" I told him and he nodded at me.

I fell onto the bed next to Troy and we both laid there in silence just trying to get our breaths back. I looked over at Troy and saw he had a smirk on his face, I couldn't help but smile as well. I think Troy felt me looking at him because he turned his head to face me "Are you ok?" He asked me with the smirk still playing on his lips.

"I'm fine… Tired but fine" I replied and he just rolled his eyes at me "What about you?" I asked him.

"I'm… more then fine" He answered.

Troy started getting out of bed and I thought he was going to ask me to leave but he didn't, he put his jeans back on and turned to face me "I can drop you home tomorrow morning before my brother and sister come home… is that ok?" He asked me and I nodded at him "Ok cool, do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" I questioned.

"Of course" He replied and he left the bedroom.

When he came back from the kitchen he had two glasses of water, I sat up in the bed pulling the sheet up to cover my breasts and he handed me one of the glasses. I sipped it and turned around to place it on the night stand, as my head was turned I heard Troy take his jeans off and felt him climb into the bed beside me.

"I can't believe you agreed to come home with me" He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because you're… well you're funny, smart, beautiful and kind. I never thought that you would come home with me" He said to me.

"Do you normally compliment women this much?" I asked with a giggle.

"Just the good ones" He replied.

"And how many good ones are there?" I asked.

"You're the first" He answered.

"Smooth" I replied and we both laughed.

_**They are all dirty little stop outs! LOL. Troy and Gabriella have slept together and now he has to go and do work at her house, how do you think what happened will effect the work? Troy and Gabriella has some sort of attraction towards each other that much is obvious but what do you think is going to happen next? **_


	6. The Builders Are In

**Something New - Chapter 6 / The Builders Are In**

**Gabriella  
**Troy was coming to start the work at my house today and I couldn't be more excited! After dropping me home last weekend from his place the two of us exchanged numbers and we've ended up hooking up a couple of times afterwards. We text every day and talk on the phone every other day when Troy's brother and sister had gone to bed, we would talk about our days and Troy would talk about an argument Olly and Chloe had with each other that day. We would talk for hours on the phone about everything and anything, we always had things to talk about whilst we were on the phone and that was just one of the things I liked about him.

My mom had to go to work before the builders came so I said I would take the day off school just for today to let them in and show them where everything is, from tomorrow I would show them where the back gate was and keep it unlocked for them to get in. Of course I would love to take the whole time off that they're here just so that I knew I was going to get to see Troy. That sounded quite stalkerish of me but I really didn't care, I really liked him and I really wanted to see him as much as possible.

I looked in the mirror at the outfit I had chosen for the day and smile to myself knowing that it was going to drive Troy wild! I wasn't wearing a great deal of clothes but I didn't look slutty, I put on my white shorts and a light blue strapless top that left a two inch gap between my shorts and top. I left my hair down in it's natural curls and decided to actually make an effort with my make up today. I put on some foundation, mascara, blush, eye shadow and some shiny lip gloss to top it off.

A bright idea came into my head. I grabbed my iPhone off my bed and took a full body selfie in the mirror and then sent it to Troy with the caption 'See u soon Xo'. I looked at my phone and saw that he had seen the message but he didn't reply and I knew that I had done my job, I had teased him which was my intention. Troy loved it when I wore my white shorts, he said that he liked the way my bum looked in them so I knew that if he knew I was wearing them… it was going to drive him wild.

Twenty minutes later the front door knocked and I opened it to see Troy standing there with another guy, they were all dressed in their work clothes which consisted of a white t-shirt with the company logo on the right side of the chest and some jeans. I showed them to the side gate and opened it for them so they could haul things back and forth and then six other guys showed up as well in a van load of tools.

The builders went straight to work but I wanted to try and get Troy alone before he got to dirty so I came up with an idea. I walked into the garden and they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me "I was wondering if someone could come and have a look at one of the doors in the house? It sticks and is very tough to open and close" I said.

"Sure I'll come and give you a hand" Troy said instantly and he dropped his tools and just before he walked into the house he took his muddy shoes off. The two of us walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, it was then I realised that this was the first time Troy had seen my bedroom and I became a little nervous for some reason "You are mean" He said to me as I closed my bedroom door behind me.

"Why?" I asked sweetly.

"Sending me that picture and looking at you in them shorts… it's driving me crazy" He told me and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"If you don't like me wearing them, take them off me" I challenged.

Before I could stop him, Troy lunged at me and practically threw me onto my bed. Neither of us wasted any time in taking each other's clothes off and hands were all over the place. Troy took my shorts off me and threw them across my room and then he started attacking me with his lips, kissing me all over and I didn't once hesitate to return the kiss.

Troy stood up from my bed and started to look for his boxers and jeans, I did the same thing and once we were dressed and I had wiped my lip gloss off him we started to leave me bedroom. Troy stopped just outside the door making me walk into him "I was wondering… are you doing anything tonight?" He asked me.

"No" I replied.

"Do you wanna go for dinner?" He asked.

"Like a date?" I questioned.

"Yeah… exactly like a date" He replied.

"Sure" I answered.

Troy went outside and I decided that it best if I go into the living room. Not only did I not want to distract Troy from working but I also didn't want to distract myself, I had a lot of college work to be doing and I didn't need to be staring at Troy all day. Although now all I could think about was our date tonight! I was going on a date with Troy to dinner! I was so excited.

Maybe me and Troy will become official boyfriend and girlfriend. We've been sleeping together and now we're going out on a date so maybe he wants me to be his girlfriend. I wasn't sure how much we'd get to see each other between me going to college, Troy working and taking care of his brother and sister but I'm sure we could make it work.

If me and Troy did get together what sort of role would I be expected to play in his brother and sister's life? I hope they would like me. Maybe they wouldn't like me and they would want Troy to dump me, would he dump me? Troy's life is so complicated and he has so much responsibility. I really liked Troy and I didn't mind his situation but I hope that the situation wouldn't separate us.

I don't even know why I'm getting all excited about becoming Troy's girlfriend, maybe he was inviting me to dinner to tell me that he needs things to end between us all together. He might just be taking me to dinner to soften the blow for all I know, I need to stop fantasizing about being Troy's girlfriend… it wasn't healthy.

Lunchtime rolled around so I went into the kitchen and made the builders some sandwiches and some coffee. I also made myself something to eat and I sat at the island in the kitchen as I ate, from my seat I could see Troy talking to another builder and then he took his shirt off. He looked over through the window and smirked at me before turning away… he knew I was watching him.

When the builders had finished their lunch Troy brought back the plates and mugs they used "That wasn't very nice" I said to him as he laid the plates down on the kitchen worktop.

"What wasn't very nice?" He questioned with a smirk.

"You know what I'm talking about" I stated.

"You love it really" He teased "Would you like me to put it back on?" He questioned.

"No it's fine" I said with a smirk "I think I might take a shower" I stated.

When I got to my bedroom I walked onto my balcony and saw Troy looking up at me. I walked back into the room but left the balcony doors open so Troy would still be able to see in, I took my top off and shimmied out of my shorts and shoes. I was left standing there in my bra and panties and was about to turn around to see Troy's reaction when my phone buzzed; _Ur playing a dangerous game girl_

A huge smile spread across my face I decided to text him back; _How dangerous?_

The phone buzzed five seconds later; _If I wasn't covered in dirt and I wouldn't get in trouble I would come up there right now and show you how dangerous_

I thought and about and sent my reply; _I'll just have to shower alone then :(_

The phone buzzed again;_ Ur driving me insane down here! _

I know I had already had a shower today but I just couldn't resist teasing Troy the way he had teased me, I knew that I was driving him crazy but now he knows how it feels. I grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom, I tied my hair up and showered quickly then got out of the shower and stood in my room in my towel. If Troy was still standing where he was he would be able to see me in my short towel.

My phone buzzed and I smirked knowing it would be Troy; _I've told my boss that I have to leave early today. Put some clothes on and meet me outside. I'm taking you somewhere and I'm gonna show you how dangerous your game is._

I wasted no time in shoving on some shorts and top and my shoes, I made sure the house was locked up so no one could get in and I grabbed what I needed before leaving the house. He was sitting in his truck, I jumped in and he didn't even speak to me he just sped off down the road. Thank God there was no police around right now.


	7. Serious Talk

**Something New - Chapter 7 / Serious Talk**

**Troy  
**I needed to talk to Gabriella at dinner tonight and I was nervous about how it was going to go. The two of us have been having a lot of fun together and she seems to like me as much as I like her, I would like us to be in a relationship but things are difficult because of the situation with Chloe and Olly. When me and Gabriella talk about them she seems interested in them and she wants to know about them but I sometimes think she's just being polite. I would really like to try having a relationship with Gabriella but I wasn't sure how things would be, since my parents died I haven't had a relationship and Chloe and Olly have never met a girlfriend before.

At dinner tonight I was going to tell her that I wanted to be in a relationship but I am going to tell her about my concerns about Chloe and Olly. Of course we would need to take things slow and I would have to integrate her slowly into Chloe and Olly's lives, Gabriella needed to understand that the two of them come first. Everything I do is for them two and they come before any relationship with any girl, hopefully she would understand and the two of us will be able to try and make things work.

Me and Gabriella are really busy people; she's studying law at college and spends Monday-Friday's there and at the weekend she's trying to catch up with assignments and relax as much as she can. I'm working everyday and when I'm not working I'm taking care of Chloe and Olly or I'm taking them to friends houses, taking Chloe to dance classes or Olly to basketball practise. I have no idea how to try and fit a relationship into all of that but hopefully Gabriella will be willing to give it a try… we'll be OK for a while because I'm working at her house.

What would my boss say if he gets wind of me dating a client? Will he get the wrong end of the stick? Will he think I'm taking advantage of her? What will Gabriella's mother think? Will I still be able to work on the house? Should I keep things quiet between me and Gabriella until I'm finished the work? Shall I just come out and open about it with the boss? This whole thing seems to be getting more and more complicated by the second… was it worth all of this? Yes. Gabriella's worth it.

After me and Gabriella left her house earlier we went back to my house and had a little time in bed together before I dropped her home and picked up Chloe and Olly. She said she was excited for our date and she had a really nice outfit planned for me… that made me excited, she always looked good and I couldn't wait to see what she had planned for me.

The front door knocked and I opened it to see Chad standing on the other side, he was my babysitter for tonight. Some people think I'm crazy for allowing Chad to baby sit Chloe and Olly but he was awesome with them. He would make sure their homework was done, they were bath/showered, had dinner and went to bed on time.

As soon as Chloe and Olly heard Chad's voice they came running down the stairs and Chloe jumped on him as Olly greeted him with their 'secret' handshake. Chad sat down with them on the sofa as I grabbed my jacket "I'm not gonna be back until you're asleep so I will see you in the morning" I said to Chloe and Olly who nodded at me and couldn't have cared less "I love you" I said to Chloe and kissed the top of her head. I ruffled the top of Olly's hair "Call if you need anything" I told Chad and he nodded at me and then I left.

I pulled up outside Gabriella's house and I wasn't sure if I should knock on the door or call her and tell her that I was out here. I decided to make the best first impression so I got out of the truck and knocked on the door, I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and then Gabriella was stood in front of me looking as gorgeous as ever with the biggest smile on her face.

She was dressed in a blue top with a white blazer over the top, she had on black skinny jeans that accented all her amazing curves and some black heels. She had her hair up in a doughnut bun and had her make up done looking natural but beautiful "You look amazing" I told her, she looked down shy for a moment "Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded at me.

We pulled up to the restaurant and I did the gentleman thing and held the door open for her and held her hand. We were shown to our table which was a nice cosy table by the window looking out at the lake, it looked amazing with the moonlight bouncing off the water "What can I get you to drink?" A waiter asked us.

"Can I have a glass of rose wine please?" Gabriella asked and the waiter wrote down her order.

"A beer please" I told the waiter and he wrote that down before handing us a couple of menus and then he left the table "You look absolutely beautiful tonight" I told Gabriella and she went shy "Why do you shy when I say that?" I asked.

"I've never really had someone tell me that" She replied.

"Really? You never had a boyfriend?" I asked.

"I have… my ex Kyle and me were together for a year and a half but he never called me beautiful" She told me.

"Well he sounds like a fool" I commented.

"He was" She replied.

"Gabriella?" I questioned and she stared at me "You're beautiful" I said.

The waiter came back with our drinks and took our food orders before leaving the table and the menus with him. I was about to talk to Gabriella when my phone rang, I was going to ignore it but Gabriella spoke up "Answer it, it might be important" She told me.

"Sorry, I'll be quick" I promised and left the table and went onto the patio outside "Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey it's me, I know you're on a date and I'm sorry to disturb you but Olly and Chloe are killing each other… can you have a word?" Chad asked me.

"Sure, put them on" I said irritated.

"She started it!" Olly shouted down the phone.

"I don't care who started it! You and Chloe need to stop acting like five year olds and start acting your age… the both of you" I stated.

"She started it!" He repeated.

"Put her on" I said.

"Hello?" Chloe said as she answered.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Olly ruined my homework so I put his dinner in the bin" She stated.

"The both of you need to start acting your age, you're as bad as each other. I'm going back to my evening now and if Chad rings me one more time the two of you will be grounded until you graduate" I told her and hung up the phone. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before going back inside "Sorry" I said to Gabriella and took my seat again.

"It's OK, everything all right?" She asked.

"Yeah just Chloe and Olly fighting over something stupid" I told her.

Me and Gabriella ate dinner together and made small talk, we learned a lot about each other and I began to like her even more. She asked about Chloe and Olly and about how they were getting on at school and stuff, she seemed to really take an interest in them and it made me happy to know that. We ordered desert and then I paid for dinner and me and Gabriella decided to go for a walk over to the lake. I was going to talk to her then and there about the two of us being in a relationship, God I was nervous.

Me and Gabriella found a little bench to sit on next to the lake and I wrapped my arm around her, she snuggled a little into me and I couldn't stop smiling "Gabriella, can I talk to you about something?" I asked her. We pulled away from the embrace and she nodded at me "I've been having so much fun with you, everything about you is amazing. You're funny, smart, talented, beautiful and kind… everything I've ever wanted from a girl" I started.

"But…?" Gabriella questioned.

"What do you mean but?" I asked.

"When people say stuff like that there is always but at the end of that sentence" She said.

"There's a little but… it's not what you think" I said "I want the two of us to be together and I would like to give a real relationship a chance but I have Chloe and Olly to look after, I have a house to run, I have work and you are so busy with college… could it work between us?" I asked her.

"If we want it to work then we'll make it work, sure we'll be busy and I think it might be a little tough sometimes but we can make it work if we're both willing to put in the effort" She replied.

"We'd have to take things slow because I would need to integrate you slowly into Chloe and Olly's lives… they need to get used to the idea of me being in a relationship, I haven't been in one since me folks died and they're not used to that. Chloe is really attached to me and I don't want her thinking that you're taking me away from her or something like that" I explained to her.

"Troy I understand that they come first, I know that everything you do is for them. That's OK with me and I understand your reservations completely but I want this and we'll take things as slow or as fast as you think is best. I don't want to just enter their lives and make them uncomfortable or make them feel like I'm taking you away… that's the last thing I want. I will be whatever you need and want me to be to them" She said to me.

"So we're on the same page?" I asked.

"Yes" She replied.

"So… you're my girlfriend?" I asked with a school-boy grin.

"If you want me to be" She answered.

"Of course I do" I told her.

Gabriella leaned in to me and she placed her soft plump lips on me and the two of us started kissing. I wrapped my arm around her and we started to deepen the kiss but then she pulled away "We're in public" She said and I nodded and moved my head away from hers "But my mom's not home, she's at a business meeting and she's staying over… you can come over if you wanted to" She told me and I was more then willing.


	8. Fun Day Out

**Something New - Chapter 8 / Fun Day Out**

**Gabriella  
**Me and Troy have been seeing each other properly now for 6 weeks and I think things were going great so far. We had decided to take things slow and just see each other a couple of times a week so that Olly and Chloe didn't think that I was taking Troy away from them. We would go out together on a Saturday night at about 8 and then we would be home in 10, sometimes Troy would come back to my place for an hour or two if the kids were behaving and were in bed. If he went home then once he made sure the kids were OK we'd end up talking on the phone for a couple more hours… we still made time to 'enjoy' each other if you get what I mean and for now things were great.

A couple of weeks ago Troy finally met my mother properly as my boyfriend and she adored him. He explained the situation with his parents and his siblings and instantly her heart went out to him, she made him extra food to bring home. She fussed about him whenever she saw him and was always making sure that he was looking after himself as well as he was looking after Chloe and Olly, he seemed to like the motherly attention. I was glad that Troy and my mom got along so well because that made this whole thing a little easier.

Today was a big day though because Troy wanted me to finally meet Chloe and Olly. I was terrified and what they might think of me, I was terrified at what they will say to Troy when I've gone home, I was terrified thinking that if they don't like me then this will e the end for me and Troy before we've even really begun. Troy was excited for us all to meet and I was too… I've been dying to meet the kids as they're so important in Troy's life and from all the stories he's told they're great kids but what if they don't like me? This has been driving me crazy since Troy told me three days ago he wanted us all to meet properly.

The plan was that we would take the kids to this indoor swimming pool place that they like that has slides and stuff and then we would take them to McDonalds. Apparently that was the quickest way to their heart and it will keep them in a good mood, I was all for that plan! I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that they would be here in 15 minutes… I was ready and waiting sitting on my couch. I put my bikini on underneath my clothes and packed underwear and towels in my bag. It was my favourite bikini, it was an Aztec pattern one that I knew Troy liked.

He was round here the day he met my mom and we had come upstairs, I had a pile of clean washing on the bed ready to be put away and on top of the pile was my Aztec bikini that I had just worn to the beach with the girls a few days beforehand. Troy picked it up and made me put it on, I did and modelled it for him but it didn't stay on for too long before he took it off me… not that I minded. I was more excited to see him in his swim shorts then anything.

There was a loud honk from outside and I took a deep breath before making sure I had everything and making my way outside. I saw Troy parked staring at me, I took a sneak look at Chloe and Olly who were sat in the back of the car stating at me cautiously, I walked towards the car and got into the passenger seat of the car "Chloe, Olly… this is Gabriella, that girl I told you about" Troy said.

I turned around to face them and gave them a friendly smile "Hi" I said to them.

"Is she the special the girl you talked about?" Chloe asked.

"Yes she is" Troy replied and I couldn't stop the blush form on my cheeks.

The drive to the swimming pool was fairly quiet with limited conversation made but I think that was just because everyone was nervous. Thankfully the drive didn't take to long and once Troy found a parking space the four of us walked to the building and paid for our tickets. Once we paid me and Chloe went off to the changing rooms but once I found a locker I just took my top and shorts off there as I had my swim stuff on underneath.

When Chloe was ready we put all of our stuff into the locker and started making our way towards the pool "Have you been here before?" Chloe asked.

"No I haven't… Troy tells me you guys love this place" I replied.

"Yeah it's awesome! They have this thing called Penny Drop. You have to lay on your back with your arms crossed over your chest and then you go round and round in this bowl until you drop into the water… it's so much fun" Chloe explained to me and doing the actions as she told me about the bowl ride thing.

"That does sound pretty cool" I agreed.

"Troy doesn't like me going on it because the water you get dropped into is deep but I think he forgets that I'm a really good swimmer… he baby's me sometimes" She said.

"Of course he will… you're his baby sister and the youngest of the family… he just worries about you and loves you a lot" I told her.

"I know" She replied and smiled "Do you love Troy?" She asked me.

"I have strong feelings for him but I think being in love is too soon right now. We're still getting to know each other" I replied.

"Hey guys!" Troy's voice shouted, me and Chloe made our way over to Troy and Olly who were waiting for us by the pool.

Olly and Chloe went to go on a slide but I think they wanted to give me and Troy some time alone, they couldn't get away fast enough. In the middle of all the slides and other attractions was a lazy river, me and Troy just decided to go around that a few times together "So how were things with Chloe?" Troy asked.

"They were good. We had a conversation and she seemed to like me" I replied.

"Well Olly thinks you're hot" Troy said and I laughed "Maybe it's that bikini" He said.

"It is your favourite" I told him. Troy grabbed me round the waist and picked me up, I started laughing and before he could throw me into the water I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I held on to him and then I felt his hands go down to my butt "Troy there's kids!" I exclaimed.

"Come with me" He said and we got out at the next stop of the lazy river.

Troy pulled me towards the changing rooms "Troy, what are doing?" I asked him as he pulled me into the men's room and into the closest cubicle and he closed the door "We'll get caught" I whispered.

Troy didn't respond with words, he kissed me and I instantly kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him as he put me against the wall. I felt his 'excitement' pushing against me as he started to kiss down my neck, I tilted my head back slightly to allow him more access.

I started to get my bikini back on as Troy pulled up his shorts and I couldn't help but let out the smallest giggle as Troy went to check the coast was clear. Once it was we ran out of the changing rooms and I decided to go stand under the communal shower for a second before following Troy back to the pool "I can't believe you" I said to him.

**Chloe's POV  
**"What do you think of Gabriella?" I asked Olly as we stood in line for the Penny Drop.

"She seems nice enough… and she's hot" He said and I rolled my eyes "Why? Don't you like her?" He asked me.

"I dunno" I said "Troy said the other night he thinks he's in love with her… I asked her if she loved Troy and she said she thinks it's too early for that, basically saying she doesn't love him. I don't want him to get hurt by her" I explained to him.

"I don't think we need to worry about her upsetting him, she seems to be really into him" He said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"She's a gorgeous girl and she could have any guy she wanted. She's decided to have Troy and take on all of his baggage… including us. She's 19 years old and doesn't need to have all drama surrounding her life, she seems really into him and I don't think she'll mess him around" He told me.

"Are we a burden on him?" I asked.

"Let's talk about this later when there's not so many people" He said and indicated to all of the people standing around us also waiting to go on the Penny Drop.

**Troy's POV  
**We stayed for a couple hours and we all had a lot of fun. We went on some slides together and all four of us went on the lazy river and we spoke and it seemed that everyone was getting along. We did decide to get out when we were hungry so we got out and got showered and dressed and we all met out the front of the building before making our way to the car and I drove us to the nearest McDonalds.

Olly and Chloe went and took their seats whilst Gabriella came over to the counter with me and I made the order "So did you have a good day?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did… Olly and Chloe are great" She said.

"Well I think they like you" I replied and saw her smile.

* * *

_**I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting this so far, it really means a lot to me. Sadly I've noticed the last couple of chapters are not getting as many reviews, follows and favourites as I know it can... please can you all leave a little review in the box or favourite or follow OR if you are extra awesome... all three? Thank you XX**_


End file.
